


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Key [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Side Effects (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, But some aren't, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Most of the relationships are established, Multi, On the Run, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Suspense, Telekinesis, Tsundere Hyunjin, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**10:40 AM**

They were running.

They're always running,they have been almost their entire lives.

And for what reason?Apparently because they were 'different'.

They didn't know _how _or _why_ they were considered 'different',they just were.

And they were hated because of it.


End file.
